1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a binding element.
More specifically, the present invention concerns a binding element in the form of a U-shaped profile which is made of a heat-conducting material, which U-shaped profile consists of a back wall and two standing side walls, such that a space is enclosed, whereby in the above-mentioned space, on the above-mentioned back wall, is provided a layer of glue which melts under the influence of heat and whereby an end leaf is provided on at least one of the above-mentioned side walls.
In order to bind a bundle of leaves, these leaves are put in the known manner in the above-mentioned space with one edge, and the binding element, together with the leaves, is provided in an appropriate binding device so as to heat the binding element to a temperature whereby the above-mentioned glue becomes liquid and is spread around the above-mentioned edge of the leaves, after which the binding element with the leaves is left to cool so as to make the glue harden again and to thus obtain a bound bundle whose leaves are glued in the binding element.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In practice it appears that, while the bundle of leaves is being placed in the above-mentioned space of the binding element, the farthest leaves and in particular the front and back leaves often do not slide into the above-mentioned layer of glue, as they keep sticking to the above-mentioned end leaves, for example due to electrostatic attraction between the end leaves and said farthest leaves.
As a result, a good adhesion of said farthest leaves in the above-mentioned layer of glue is often not possible, such that they often come loose out of the above-mentioned binding element.